


Idjit Behavior

by hanyou_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean apologizes to Bobby the best way he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idjit Behavior

Bobby Singer groaned as Dean straddled him. His lean thighs were wide on either side of the older man, firmly braced by either side of the wheelchair Bobby had recently been forced into. The younger man rolled his body, hips pressed close and tightly together, erections straining against each other. One calloused hand traced Bobby's cheek, the other braced on the arm rest of the chair.

"Bobby," Dean Winchester whimpered. His back bowed as he leaned forward, pressing himself close to his oldest and closest friend.

This man was sometimes his lover, sometimes his mentor, sometimes his father. But always, Bobby was the second most important man in his life. And he'd almost lost him again. The damn he-witch! He had always taken his family and his friends sufferings to heart, and this, this was his fault. Undeniably his fault. There was no way to deny it. Zachariah had only permanently paralyzed Bobby because Dean said no. Because Dean refused to be ridden by an angel dick.

"Bobby," he whined, repeating the only name that mattered in this moment.

The older man threw his head back and used his hands to urge his hips up. Dean had to know how hard this position was when he was paralyzed, hips down. Didn't stop Bobby from getting erections or being able to use his genitals, but it made it harder for him to be aggressively sexual.

"C'mon, Dean," Bobby grunted. "Do this right."

Emerald eyes, far more jaded than they had the right to be at such a young age, peeked up into Bobby's. He grinned lasciviously, and he pressed his muscled body closer to the older form. He palmed the erection hidden behind jeans and boxers in Bobby's lap and kissed him. His tongue danced within Bobby's mouth just as wickedly as his hand danced over hardened flesh.

So much for age putting a damper on desire.

Dean showed his deft fingers and slipped a calloused hand into Bobby's pants. The back of his hand traced over the hardened flesh beneath the fabric of cotton boxers, teasing. "Like this, Bobby?"

"Damnit boy," Bobby grunted. He bit at the bottom lip of his lover and used his powerful arms to thrust up again. It pressed the back of Dean's hand against the erection more firmly, but it got his point across.

Dean adjusted so his rough fingers traced over the delicate curve of Bobby's erection, a firm stroke with just enough pressure to bring him pleasure. Bobby groaned and relaxed into his chair. Dean's name was whimpered as his thumb caught on the bottom rim of Bobby's dick. Stroking Bobby was almost as familiar as handling his guns.

"Let me do this," Dean grunted, rocking his hips forward. The hardened flesh was carefully stroked with firm movements, bringing Bobby quickly to the edge. It had been a long time since they were last together. But it was still just as painfully pleasurable as it was the first time.

"Dean, fuck," Bobby panted. His head fell back and a gloved hand fisted in Dean's button down shirt.

Hot moisture exploded over his hand and Dean grunted. It was wonderful, powerful and perfect. Bobby's eyes clenched shut, and his back arched as his body trembled in an overflow of pleasure. It was more than enough for the older man, and he collapsed into his chair with a whimper and gasping breaths.

"You damned idjit!" Bobby grunted as he leaned into Dean's warmth, breathing heavily.

"Can I take you home?" Dean asked, his voice husky and deep with unsatisfied lust.

"Let's go," Bobby growled.


End file.
